


Play(boy)

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jealous, M/M, OOC, PWP, Random & Short, Songfic, affair, implicit rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Just a Seven x Yoosung's short songfic based on EXO's song titled Playboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger and the song are not mine.

“Sebenarnya kemarin saat di kantor…, ugh jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Seven- _hyung_.” Yoosung membuka percakapan di sela-sela pertemuan mereka di rumah Seven. Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir Yoosung datang ke rumah Seven diakibatkan oleh sibuknya aktivitas magang di perusahaan Jumin.

“Kemarin kenapa?” sahut Seven sambil tetap memusatkan perhatian pada game yang dia mainkan. Yoosung sedang tidak mood main sehingga dia hanya duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan lelaki berambut merah berkacamata itu.

“Kemarin … Jumin- _hyung_ mendadak menyerangku,” aku Yoosung terbata. “Dia … dia … memerintahku untuk menjadi miliknya, lal—“

“Apa? Menyerang?! Maksudmu….” Ucapan Seven memotong Yoosung, membuat Yoosung semakin merasa gugup.

“Dia ... menciumku….” Akhirnya Yoosung mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. “Lalu ia memintaku memberi jawaban. Aku-aku bingung. Sekarang ini Jumin adalah bosku dan sebenarnya aku selalu mengagumi Jumin- _hyung_ , apa mungkin sebaiknya aku mengiya—“

Mendadak Yoosung mendengar suara konsol game terjatuh.

Kepala sang pemuda pirang terasa melayang sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa tubuhnya jatuh di atas sofa hitam yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

Iris violet terbelalak mendapati iris emas tepat berada di atasnya, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

“ _Hyung_ …?”

_Hey Playboy haha (boy) Let’s play!_

Kedua lengan sang pemuda pirang terasa sakit dicengkram oleh dua lengan kekar milik pemuda yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Seolah ingin mengejutkannya lebih lanjut, ponsel _flip_ berwarna kuning miliknya yang terletak di atas meja dekat sofa tiba-tiba berdering.

Dengan cekatan Seven segera meraih ponsel tersebut.

_‘Jumin Han is calling…’_

“ _Hyung_ , ponselku….”

Seven menutup ponsel milik Yoosung, memutus panggilan dari nama pria yang tadi terucap dari bibir sang pemuda pirang.

Nama yang membuat hati sang pemuda berambut merah menjadi panas, dan berakhir melakukan hal ini.

_Don’t pick up your ringing phone, let’s leave it alone  
There’s no need to tell anyone but us two_

“Seven- _hyung_? Lepaskan aku!” pinta Yoosung. “Itu telepon dari siapa?”

“Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Yoosung- _ah_ ,” jawab Seven dingin, mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke atas meja. “Tak usah memasang wajah khawatir itu.”

  
Let’s just leave it alone, why are you worried?  
It’s alright, it’s alright, I know your heart  
It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright  
Show me all your secrets

Perlahan Seven merendahkan tubuhnya pada Yoosung, semakin meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka.

 _My heart is covered black, your place_  
Your heart is burnt white, my place  
Of course you can’t get sick of this play  
(You know what it is?)

 _My words are forgotten black, my base_  
Your words have vanished white, your trace  
Of course you can’t turn things around in this play (boy)

“ _Hyuuuuung_ , hentikan! Kau aneh!” Yoosung berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, memberontak.

Seven makin mengeratkan cengkraman, disertai tekanan.

“Kau yang membuatku jadi aneh begini, Yoosung- _ah_ ….” Suara rendah menghampiri telinga kiri sang pemuda berambut pirang, membuat darahnya berdesir. “Dan ssssh … panggil aku Saeyoung,” ucapnya sebelum kemudian menggigit pelan ujung telinga tersebut, sedikit menggoda pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu.

Aliran listrik kecil seolah mengaliri telinga kiri Yoosung, membuat pemuda yang sedang didominasi tersebut tanpa sadar menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

 _Play play (boy)_  
Play play (boy)  
Play (boy) Play (boy) Play

“Kau juga menyukaiku, kan, Yoosung- _ah_?” Iris emas menggelap, senyuman tipis tersungging berganti menjadi seringaian.

“A-Aku….” Hati Yoosung mencelos.

“Karena itu, jangan kau coba tinggalkan aku.”

 _When you think it’s too late, you’ve already fallen for me, it’s out of your control (isn’t it?)_  
You knew everything from the start and now you’re blaming it all on me?  
I’m far from the bad things you’ve imagined, from the bad niceness  
So I’m happy, please don’t run away, don’t try to leave me

“Tapi kau sudah bersama MC, Saeyoung- _hyung_!” Sangkalan terlontar, mencoba mengembalikan sang lawan bicara pada kenyataan.

Sudut iris violet mengalirkan titik air mata.

“Aku bahkan lebih takut kehilangan dirimu daripada dirinya.” Bibir mengecup sudut iris violet, mencegah air mata makin turun mengikuti gravitasi.

 _It’s alright, it’s alright, I know your heart_  
It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright  
Show me all your secrets

Seven memberi jeda pada aksinya.

Mencoba mengapresiasi bintang yang masih kukuh bersikeras, sebelum nanti akan ia taklukkan.

Sang bintang begitu terlihat memesona, khususnya di malam ini.

Keindahan dalam cengkramannya ini harus segera ia klaim sebelum jatuh pada yang lain.

Perlahan bibirnya menekan bibir target di hadapannya, menekan ringan hingga terasa menuntut.

 _I’ve decided what to call you, just one kiss, that’s all_  
Whether it’s your luck or misfortune that you’ve met a guy like me  
Will be like a split road, yes, like whiskey you’ve swallowed by mistake

Tarian intens sang lidah sepihak terhenti.

Lidahnya digigit, membuatnya kaget hingga mundur sedikit.

 “He-hentikan … ini tidak boleh…,” mohon Yoosung sambil terengah, mencoba mendorong Seven agar tak melanjutkan aksinya.

Kesalahan, permohonan itu malah makin membuat nafsunya berkobar.

Desahan dan erangan terdengar tak terkontrol, membuatnya makin terpacu untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak klaim darinya.

  
I’ll make you hotter, more excited (leggo)  
I’m bad, I like doing the things you tell me not to  
Like I said, the main game didn’t even start yet  
Push and pull me even more  
I’m confident I will win  
Every day, I’m dealing with a new type of loneliness

Kadang sifat adaptif manusia itu mengerikan.

Sekaligus menguntungkan, pikirnya begitu melihat bagaimana pemuda yang dicintainya itu kini bereaksi, tubuhnya dengan jujur meminta lebih akan dirinya.

Yang tentu saja akan ia penuhi, sepenuh hati.

 _Oh, I can’t stop, but same for you too_  
You don’t wanna lose me (right?)  
My babe

_‘Karena sekarang ini kau adalah milikku, my baby boy.’_

_Play (boy) Play (boy) Play (boy)_

**Author's Note:**

> wtf did i just write  
> i'm a trash  
> at least i can get rid of it from my mind and sleep tight lmao


End file.
